break into fate
by subjectnineteen
Summary: this is the way i would impact the dragon age universe. first story, feedback/reviews massively appreciated thanks for reading. For the moment it is in the origins timeline


I am what you would describe as anti-social and I have paranoia leading me to prefer games to life, (although on the rare experience where I did get out it was fun) I play a lot of sport and love gaming. Due to playing many medieval and rpg fantasy games, I tried to teach myself how to fight with a wooden staff with blade like ends I carved out of a lopped off gum tree branch (took ages) and I actually became quite good, my friend Neil taught me how to throw knives (he scares me). So there I was watching the Dragon Age trailer thinking about how I would help the warden and his companions I soon started practicing with my staff and then got tired and went and collapsed on my bed. You know that falling feeling you sometimes get like your falling, well I started to get that and then I actually hit the ground.

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep with my staff strapped to me and my knife pouch on. I got up, it was dark, cold and I only had tracksuit pants on. I could hear and just make out a figure of someone struggling in the water "there's no water in my room" I said quizzically "help... 'Gasp' please" I suddenly remembered the figure in the water threw off my things and dived in and hauled him out of the water almost drowning myself "are you alright?" I asked coughing up half the lake "yes thank you I didn't remember how long it'd been since I last swam" said the figure in a low voice, definitely male I thought, "just a question and this is going to sound weird but where am I?" "you're at lake Calenhad" he said and I cursed under my breath and tried to figure out how this had happened but drew up a blank "you seem different and I've never heard that accent before, I don't know how you got here but you're not from here are you?" "Ahaha no not quite, it's a bit harder to explain but I'm Ben and you are?" "Soon but first may we talk inside?" "Ah a secret, but of course" I gather my things and followed him.

I was dumbfounded when I recognized the person as we walked into the spoilt princess; he walked up to the waitress and firmly said "Anders' path" we were led through past the brewery into a secret passage "we should be safe here and by the way I'm…." "Jowan" I gasped finally saying it "how do you know my name?" "I've seen will what happen here" "how could you know what will happen?" "Honestly I lived somewhere and I have seen everything that unfolds and I would like you to help me change your life and many others it could kill you though, will you help me please?" "I don't know why but I trust you so where to? And also your name and accent will make you stand out we'll have to change that" "ok so I'm getting a new name and we're going to Highever do you know the way?" "Yes we might need to change your appearance and get you some proper equipment" he said eying my staff and knives "shall we set off now?"

As we traveled we picked up well, helped a rogue escape from justice. The rogue's name? Daveth, Daveth decided to travel with us he also taught me all his skills including fighting but I preferred my way, I was wearing custom made leather armour so I had pants instead a little skirt I had a almost body suit that was very efficient and comfortable I also had a clothing hood and mask made the mask cover up to the point just below my nose I was now a 174cm tall teen with long brown hair and now had several tattoos of predatory animals traveling with a very unique weapon and strange armour we had decided I was to pretend to be I was a Tal Vashoth and my name was now Dracon meaning blood letter. My weapon was now a silverite version recreated by the blacksmith wade, we encountered several enemies along the way to which Jowan said I was earning my name, as it turned out due to my weapon style I was able to easily dispose of my enemies, finding joy in the battles. It frustrated me that I was very short compared to some Fereldens, Jowan and Daveth both stood the same height as me; I enjoy their friendship more than most of this world. Jowan found my strange knowledge interesting meanwhile Daveth was freaked out by me, all in all I can't think of them as anything other than my friends.

We have arrived in a surprisingly short time at Highever we were greeted by sir Gilmore, I think I freaked out everyone by hugging and saying thank god you're still alive. After we had explained to a very suspicious Teyrn Cousland who we were, I told the Teryn that we were here to help in hope of gaining aid from the Cousland child not mentioning about Howe or the attack when the troops were sent me and my friends sat at watch at the gates with sir Gilmore, after Duncan arrived we told sir Gilmore to guard the Couslands he understood how impervious this was and obliged to our wishes. Before the attack began we gathered all the citizens into the Cousland's estate, with that sir Gilmore watched the inside whilst myself, Daveth and Jowan watched exterior once the attack had begun we attracted all the fighters Jowan and Daveth making a deadly team covering both close and long range while I used all my skills new and old that I had trained into myself to use my staff turning the scene into a massacre. Amidst the battle I saw Duncan and Elissa standing back to back fighting enemies with Duncan trying not use the blade of his swords for some reason and Elissa with shooting and me not keeping track of her targets and to my left I saw a man who looked to dwarf an Arishok and rival the size of an ogre with a sword much bigger than me slicing through enemies and making it look rather routine the men surrounding him looking like Deepstalkers in comparison to him.

As the battle came to an end I was dismayed to discover that everyone else was only injuring their opponents meanwhile I had massacred mine. Elissa and Duncan approached my group "where did you learn to fight like that?" Elissa asked fascinated adding "what is your name young one?" Duncan asked I replied "I taught myself ….with Daveth's help of course" I gestured towards Daveth with a smile "and I am Dracon pleasured to make your acquaintance" "a strange name what's the meaning?" said the giant man as he made his way over, surprised at how his voice sounded I expected it to be gruff and mean but it was deep and kindly "it means blood letter I am a Tal Vashoth" He chuckled "suitable so it seems" At this point Elissa spoke up "you saved our estate I insist you come to dinner and tell the truth about how you knew what was coming" she said eying me suspiciously I nodded " we would be delighted" "what of you Duncan shall you be coming?" Duncan quickly stopped staring at me "yes I think I shall join you"

The city quickly returned to its normal state leaving the invaders in the dungeon at the mercy of the giant leaving me pitying my enemies for the first time. As we returned both Bryce and Leandra welcomed us with open arms and seemingly turned a blind eye to Daveth retrieving 'souvenirs' which I later returned. As we sat down for dinner the giant came and sat on a cushion whilst we all sat in seats and he was still taller then everyone leaving me shaking my head bewildered at how tall he was and wondering who he is, Elissa breaking my confusion said "so how did you three meet?" Jowan and Daveth both looked at me "the truth" I said not properly acknowledging them, Jowan started "I am a blood mage I was escaping from the circle and didn't really remember how to swim and I was more just struggling to stay afloat then swimming and Dracon dove in pulled me out of lake Calenhad and convinced me to help him save a lot of lives" he shrugged like it was nothing "how'd he convince you?" Elissa asked timidly Daveth continued on "me I was a thief quite good too even had a reputation but that's also where it went wrong these guys helped me escape the Denerim guards making me a master thief and he convinced me as well" "but how did he convince you?" I butted in first gesturing towards the large man "whose giagantor?"…


End file.
